docmcstuffinsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Songs
Original Songs * Time for Your Checkup - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Hallie * I Feel Better - Any Character * Hey What's Going On - Doc Songs from Season 1 * Ba Ba Bubble - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Hallie * Bop Bop Bop - Doc, Lambie & Boppy * Pop Up - Doc, Stuffy & Lambie * Get Your Sleep On - Doc, Stuffy & Lambie * Close Your Eyes - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Hallie * Be Safe - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Hallie * Water Water - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Hallie * Everyone Gets Hurt Sometimes - Stuffy & Lambie * Be Good To Your Tummy - Doc, Lambie, Hallie, Chilly & Gustov Gator * Rocking the Right Note - Doc, Lambie, Hallie & Xyla * Nobody Wants A Broken Toy - Gaby * Stars Stars - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Aurora * We're Benanna - Ben & Anna * You Can Do It! - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie & Chilly * If You Got The Hiccups '- Doc & Millie * '''Dig, Dig, Dig '- Doc, Riggo & Buddy * 'When You Need a Friend '- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie & Rhonda * '''Do What The Doctor Says - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Hallie * Ready for Action - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie, Chilly & Kiko * In a Flash - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie & Niles * Rest Your Rotors, Rhonda '- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Rhonda * '''Keep Still '- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Tremaine * '''Nobody's Perfect - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Hallie * Here For You '- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie, Chilly & Boomer * '''We Can Light the Night '- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Sir Kirby * '''Have Your Heard - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie, Chilly & Hermie * Blast in a Cast '''- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Hallie * '''Eat Good Food - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Bubble Monkey * Camping's Great '''- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Robot Ray * '''You're Gonna Grow - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Lula * A Lambie Like You - Doc & Lambie * My Better Half '- Walter * '''The Things You Love '- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Hallie * '''Tell the Doctor Everything - Doc, Stuffy & Lambie * It's Your Birthday '- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie & Chilly * '''My Shark's Tale '- Stuffy, Lambie & Mr. Chomps * 'Stick With Me '- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Penny Possom * '''Because You're You - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Pickles The Bunny * Everybody In The Pool - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Surfer Girl * Loud Loud Louie - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Hallie * Wash Your Hands - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Hallie * Clap, Clap, A-OK '''- Doc, Stuffy & Lambie * '''Take Care - Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie & Chilly * Made In The Shade - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Hallie * On Halloween '''- Doc, Stuffy & Lambie * '''Let's Play Outside - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Glo-Bo * Chilling In the Snow - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Chilly * Look Great In Glasses - Doc, Lambie & Hallie * Shine - Val * Blue Skies '- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Teddy B. * '''Dinosaur Stomp '- Doc, Stuffy & Lambie * '''Brush Your Teeth - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Bronty Songs from Season 2 * The Doc Mobile - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Hallie * No Matter What - Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Big Jack * I'm So Strong - Stuffy, Lambie, Chilly & Awesome Guy * Let the Good Times In - Stuffy, Lambie & Hallie * A Little Help - Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie & Chilly * I Didn't Mean To - Stuffy & Bronty * Breath In Breath Out '- Doc & Dress-Up Daisy * '''Picture You '- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Pickles the Bunny * 'A Whole Lot More to Adore '- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie, Hallie & Sal * 'Fix it Now '- Doc, Lambie, Hallie & Spritzy Mitzi * 'Three Cheers for Chilly '- Doc, Stuffy, Lambie & Hallie Songs from Season 3 * '''So Much to Say - Doc, * Love What You Do '''- Doc, Florence Nightingale, * '''Before You Sleep - Doc, * Fess Up - Doc, * Ready to Serve '- Doc, * '''Look Before You Leap '- Doc, * '''Just Say Hi - Doc, * Stop - Doc, * 'Smiling’s Good For You '- Doc, * 'The Spaces In-Between '- Doc, Category:Lists